Forever
by Silent Anime Angel
Summary: Presea & Clef finnaly confess their love for eachother. (YES CLEF LOVES PRESEA! I KNOW ITS TRUE! DONT ARGUE WITH ME!)


Disclaimer: Take a wild guess... *is writing this at 9:00 am* *just woke up*  
  
Author's Note: I got a request for more fics about others aside from Fuu & Ferio. I CAN'T DO IT!!!!! It's so hard for me to write about any other couple... ;_; I'm sorry. But I'll try just this once. Here's my first (and probably only) Presea & Clef fic! (Please keep all flames to yourself. I know it's not great. My self-esteem is shot, I can't take any flames now. I NEED SOME TYLONAL!) For the purposes of this fic, Presea isn't dead anymore! ^_^  
  
Clef walked through the castle, staff in hand, and robe dragging behind him. Nothing out of the ordinary. Suddenly he turned the corner and bumped into Presea. She gasped and looked down at Clef, blushing.  
  
"Oh, Master Mage Clef, I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." Presea said, trying to hide the fact that she was blushing brightly. Clef just nodded and continued walking, trying to hide the fact that he was blushing too. Presea watched him go and smiled.  
  
"I don't know what you see in that man, Presea." A voice behind her said. She turned around and saw Caldina.  
  
"And I don't know what you see in Lafarga, Caldina. But I love Clef, and there's nothing anyone can do to change that." Presea smiled, blushing brighter than ever. Caldina blushed a bit at the mention of Lafarga. The two of them headed for the courtyard.  
  
"Oh good afternoon Mokona, Primera." Presea smiled as she saw the castles resident marshmallow, and annoying, whiny fairy sitting by the fountain talking.  
  
"Puu, puu! Puu!" Mokona said as he bounced over to Presea and Caldina. Primera flew after him.  
  
"Oh no you don't! You promised you'd make up for trying to eat me! And I'm not letting you break that promise!" Primera screeched. Presea and Caldina laughed among themselves. Clef walked into the courtyard, he had planned to come here and think of a way to tell Presea he loved her, but when he saw Presea standing with Caldina, Mokona, and Primera, he decided to go somewhere else. But before he could walk away Caldina saw him.  
  
"Clef! We was just talkin' 'bout ya!" Caldina smiled. Clef looked up at Caldina. Sometimes he really hated being short. He always had to look up at everyone except Mokona and Primera. Though Primera was usually flying so he had to look up at her anyway. Caldina and Presea sat down and they all gathered in a little circle. Presea blushed wildly and was failing miserably at hiding it. Caldina elbowed Presea gently in the side.  
  
"Tell him!" Caldina whispered to Presea. Presea looked at Caldina, then and Mokona and Primera who were both nodding. She then turned her eyes on Clef. She shook her head a bit to shake off her fear. She reached out a hand to Clef. He looked at it for a moment, then looked at Presea. He smiled and took her hand. She pulled him to her and hugged him.  
  
"Clef, for so long, ever since I first met you that day when you brought me to the Forest of Silence to protect me from Zagato while I waited for Hikaru Umi and Fuu, I've been in love with you. You were all that was on my mind. I couldn't think of anything else." Presea confessed. Clef looked up at her, his height was really getting on his nerves. Suddenly he was as tall as Presea. He looked at himself. His robes actually fit! He looked back at Presea.  
  
"I love you too. I always have. Because you had to make swords for Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu wasn't the only reason I protected you. I've loved you for quite some time. I'm surprised you never noticed." He whispered. Presea smiled at Clef. He was still the same Clef she had fallen in love with so many years ago, but now he was taller and you could actually tell if he was sitting down or not. She kissed him briefly, a smile on her face.   
  
"It doesn't matter now. Everything is perfect now." Presea said quietly. Quietly, Caldina stood up and she, Mokona, and Primera, left them to be alone together. 


End file.
